Genderbent Characters
This page is dedicated to any canon genderbent characters in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, genderbent meaning changing the character's design/outward appearance to appear as the "opposite" binary gender. Main Characters Male Wadanohara Male Wadanohara is seen with much shorter hair and a small braid behind his right ear. The main changes to his appearance, in comparison to his female counterpart, are his hat which looks less like the traditional witch hat and has a flat top instead of a pointed one, his blue jacket with yellow buttons running down the middle and a black belt, blue slacks, blue pointed shoes, white gloves, and a sweater-type article tied loosely around his neck. He appears taller than his female counterpart, towering over female Samemi and Sally, though they may just be shorter than their own male counterparts. His eyes are slightly narrower than his female counterpart's as well. He appears more calm and collected than his female counterpart, and greatly resembles Meikai. He is seen in an artwork to be hugging a blushing Samemi with a sweating Sally facing him, and he tells Sally that he chooses female Samemi over her. Samemi Female Samekichi, named Samemi, has very long choppy hair that extends to her hips and wears a similar fur-lined hoodie that her male counterpart wears. The main changes to her appearance, in comparison to Samekichi, include her short-legged overalls, laced black boots, and a smaller version of the anchor necklace her male counterpart wears. Her pupils are larger than her male counterpart's and eyes are much bluer as well; she has noticeable eyelashes under her eyes. She seems to be either shorter than Samekichi, or shorter than male Wadanohara, and looks to be about the same height as Sally. Her shark form wears a bow near her dorsal fin and has eyelashes under her eyes. She acted flustered when hugged by male Wadanohara in an artwork. Sally Sally is female Sal. Her outfit, compared to Sal's, differs greatly. She wears a white sailor top with a red ribbon, long pleated skirt, gray stockings, and black mary janes. Her long hair is trimmed evenly and neat, in comparison to Samemi's choppy askew hair. Her eyes are flat, unlike Sal's, which are slanted downwards, and have noticeable eyelashes under them. Her shark form wears a bow near her dorsal fin and has eyelashes above her eyes. She seemed distressed when male Wadanohara told her in an artwork that he chose Samemi over her. Other Characters Female Idate Though her design isn't featured on the same omake page as the other genderbent characters, Mogeko created a design of female Orca, seen from the torso and up, smoking from a kiseru. The biggest changes in her appearance include her significantly longer hair, larger pupils, and having noticeable eyelashes under her eyes. Gallery GOOD.png|Male Wadanohara telling Sally he chooses Samemi over her Ah yes a shark with eyelashes they MUST be a girl.png|Male Wadanohara with Sally and Samemi's shark forms Wow.jpg|Female Orca Female fukami.jpg|Female Fukami threatening Sally Genderbend sal.jpg|Sally being caught by Fukami Category:Characters